New Year Love
by NightmarePegasus
Summary: Pega and Cloud meet up at a New Year party. Will this be a good start to a new year? LEMON! this is a story cloud and i made together so thank you cloud!


New Year Love

It was New Year, a time to welcome in the New Year and party all night long. Pega, also known as cursedpegasus, was invited to a party at one of her good friend's house. When she got there, the party was in full swing. She looked around to find that all her friends where there, having a good time and drinking the night away until midnight. Pega sat down on the couch after Sakura handed her a glass of wine, figures it was in a plastic cup. She took a sip, her favorite wine; Sakura knew best of what Pega's tastes were when it came to wine. She sighed; she was hoping that someone here was single so she could get with him after her break up with Kurpal. Pega looked down and noticed that her glass was empty; she got up and walked back over to the mini bar that Sakura had set up so she could get more wine. She ran into someone "Oh, sorry," she said, her heart skipped a beat when she looked up to see who she ran into.

It was Cloud; she glanced around quickly and saw the Penny was at the party too. "It's ok, Pega," he said, before they could utter another word, Penny came up and dragged Cloud off. Pega sighed, she hated Penny since Penny slept with almost any guy she saw and left them for someone else when she wanted. Pega really wanted to be with Cloud, but that whore Penny got in the way, little did she know that Cloud wanted to be with her.

As it hit eleven o' clock, Penny screamed at Cloud; everyone went dead silent "What do you mean you're breaking up with me?!" she yelled, Pega groaned softly from that bitch's shrill voice.

Even though she was slightly drunk, she could hear the conversation between the two and that the fact Penny was yelling the whole fucking time. "Look, Penny, I don't want to cau-" **SLAP!** Pega jerked her head up to see that Cloud had a red handprint on his cheek; his eyes were wide in surprise.

Pega walked up to him and gently touched his cheek "Penny…leave now," Pega hissed, if Penny didn't leave, Pega would kill her.

Sakura, the hostess of the party, knew a fight would start if she didn't intervene and she quickly walked up to them. "Penny, leave since your going to cause trouble," she said, Penny scoffed and walked out.

Cloud stood there, still stunned by the fact he was slapped, Pega gently took him back to the couch and sat him down. Pega sat down by him "Cloud? Are you okay?" she asked, he blinked and looked at her.

"Y-yeah…I'm okay," he said, the party was back into full swing as soon as Penny left. Pega could see that he wanted to cry but he didn't want to cry in front of her, she stayed by his side and drank some more wine. He watched her and gulped softly "P-Pega?" he laid his hand on her arm.

She looked over at him, Cloud could tell that she was drunk "Yes, Cloud?" she asked, she scooted and leaned closer to him.

He blushed some when their noses brushed against each other, he opened his mouth but nothing came back. She pulled away "W-would…would you…would you like me to take you home?" he asked, he mentally kicked himself.

"Sure, I'm too drunk to get home by myself, besides…someone could take advantage of me as I walked home," she stated, she got up and almost fell but Cloud caught her up in his strong arms. Pega giggled softly as he helped her go over to the hostess and tell her that they were leaving, Sakura was a little concerned for her friend but Pega told her that she would be okay. Sakura bid them both goodbye as he slowly walked her to her home; Pega was forming a plan as they got closer to home.

Cloud was desperately trying to figure out how to ask Pega if they could go out, but he didn't want to sound desperate when he asked. He gasped softly when she leaned her head against his shoulder; he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. His heart skipped a beat when she looked up at him with a beautiful smile "So…beautiful," she blushed some, he leaned closer to her and gently kissed her. Pega immediately kissed back, Cloud could taste the raspberry wine that she drank earlier. Cloud's hand slipped up her shirt, unknowingly, their kisses started becoming more demanding.

Someone drove by and honked the horn " GET A ROOM!" they yelled, breaking the spell of the two somewhat lovers. They sped off; Pega yelled as they drove off, Cloud grinned from her little outburst.

Cloud wrapped his arm back around her waist and led Pega back to her to her house. When they got there, Pega unlocked her door "Hey, Cloud, would you like to stay here until it gets light out?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied, Pega went inside with Cloud right behind her.

Cloud looked around as Pega lead him to the living room "I'll be right back, I'm going to slip into something more comfortable. Also you can have anything you want in the kitchen," Pega said, she slipped into her room. Cloud wandered into the kitchen and noticed that Pega had some bottles of different wine out on the table. He opened the fridge and pulled out a coke, Cloud looked around the kitchen as he took a sip of the coke. When he turned around to wander into the living room, he nearly dropped his drink onto the white floor. There stood Pega, wearing an almost see through silk nightgown; his jaw dropped. She giggled as she walked up to him and closed his mouth "You were collecting dust," she said, he blushed a lot and swallowed.

"Y-you look…stunning," he said, he couldn't help but run his eyes over her body.

"Up here, love," she tilted his head back up to look at her face, he shivered when she called him love. She took his drink from his hand and set it on the counter, she could feel his eyes running over her body from behind.

He gently pinned her against the counter "C-can I?" he was turned on. His hands roamed over her body, he whimpered softly as he grinded his hips against her.

Pega leaned up close to his body "You can have, love," she whispered in his ear; he shivered again. Cloud grabbed her and swiftly took her to her room, he pinned her down onto her black silk sheets. Pega kissed him deeply, he moaned softly into the kiss while she worked at his pants. Cloud broke the kiss as Pega pulled off his shirt, exposing his beautiful muscular chest. Cloud slipped Pega's clothes off and gazed at her luscious body; he was practically drooling. His hands roamed over her silk like skin, which made her purr loudly, he grinned. Cloud gently pushed his hard cock into her tight wet mound causing her to gasp softly in pain. He gently nuzzled her cheek; Pega wrapped her arms around his neck. "M-move," she whimpered, Cloud gently started thrusting into her causing her to moan out in pain and pleasure. "F-faster," he smirked slightly and thrusted faster, she moaned louder.

"God…you're so tight," he stated, he thrusted harder and faster. Pega moaned louder and dug her sharp nails into his back "A-ah!!" he gasped.

They were both coming to their climax, Cloud thrusted faster and faster. Cloud's cock hit Pega's g-spot, she cried out loudly in pleasure and he came deep inside. Pega ran her hand down his back gently and he purred softly in her ear. He pulled out of her and laid down by her, she snuggled up closer to him "Cloud," he looked at her "I love you," she whispered, he smiled and kissed her.

"Pega, I've been waiting to hear that from you for a long time," he said, she grinned and purred as she tucked her head up under his chin. "Oh, Pega," she looked back up at him "Happy New Year," she glanced at the clock, it was midnight.

"Happy New Year, love," Pega said, they kissed as someone lit fireworks to celebrate the New Year.


End file.
